


Soon

by Angelica89



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron legendary defenders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelica89/pseuds/Angelica89
Summary: Hey guys , this is my first Fanfic of Klance . If you read this , please give me some feedback or critque . Id like to further enhance my writing .Also I made some changes and fixed grammatical error . All in all , I hope you enjoy reading this :)





	Soon

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys , this is my first Fanfic of Klance . If you read this , please give me some feedback or critque . Id like to further enhance my writing . 
> 
> Also I made some changes and fixed grammatical error . All in all , I hope you enjoy reading this :)

Keith and Lance where both fighting Axca and Ezor . Keith had the upper hand against Axca , meanwhile Lance was having a difficult time due to ezors ability to be invisible . Keith sees that lances is having difficulties and tries to help him , only to be stopped by Axca . He had no choice other than to defeat Axca and save Lance later. 

"Lance . please hold on a little longer" 

Every minute passing by , Lance gets weaker and weaker , unable to block to her fast shots , His shots werent also landing on her due to her invisibility and fast cloaking .....his hope is starting to wither , Can he win this fight at all? . Ever since he piloted the Red Lion , he questioned his abilities and his own stand on the team . Allura pilloting the blue lion learned new techniques faster then he did . Hunk and Pidge were very smart . Shiro and Keith were the leader and had good fighting abilities . His fighting ability is good ,but he always had to argue with head , saying he was important to the team , but really was he ? . Ever since then , He starts to question his stand on the voltron team , was he holding the team back ? Was he even useful in fights? Was he always going to be the 7th man? . 

As Lances starts to lose subconscious , Ezor uses the oppertunity to finish him off due to his weak state , she prepares her final attack . Lances visions starts to slowly blur and he starts to remember his home town , his mom and his family . The beach he always loved , the pilot simulator with Pidge and Hunk , saving Shiro and meeting Keith and arguing how he was the one to save Shiro , his first time piloting the blue lion , meeting Coran and Allura . And lastly his vision is Keith smiling at him and telling him

"leave the math to Pidge" 

the flashbacks ends and ezors deadly attack hits Lance . Keith was busy fighting Axca when he heard a loud cracking beam he turns to see what happened and saw lance on the floor bleeding from his stomach and mouth . Then another loud sound was heard , it was Shiro , Pidge and Hunk .  
Shiro yelling at Keith to go to Lance 

"keith go to lance , we will attack these two!!" 

Keith agreed and started running towards Lance and terrified due to the amount of blooding coming out of lances body . 

Keith pulls up Lances upper body towards his lap 

"Get it together Lance , we will get you to the ship and get you healed up " 

Lance weakly looks up at Keith and asks with a weakly voice 

"did you think I was a good addition to the team?"

Keith gets a flashback of their talk they had when Lance walked to his room to talk about the lions and whos piloting which lion , up until now , he never realized . Lance wanted reassurance that he was wanted in the team , that he was important and not a standby . He realizes that Lance would step down due to the fact that he felt he wasnt good enough . Keith realizes and starts shouting

"idiot , youre the sharp shooter of this team right ? , youre the one who stopped me from going getting everyone killed when Shiro wasnt here to guide us , now Im getting you out of here and getting you onto the ship "

Keith picks up Lances and puts him in his back . Lance lays his head on Keiths shoulder and heading facing opposite from keiths face . Keith turns his head towards Lance .His face turned the other way . Only the back of his head was to be seen . 

"youre vital to this team , youre the blue lion , now the red lion . Dont ever think of yourself as a burden , because thats far from what you are " 

Lance turns to look at Keiths  
His face he had a look of determination , sincerity , but also a troubled on his face . 

Lance was confident that Keith said that out of his heart and not out of pity . He was always straight to the point . Lance smiles and lays his head on keiths shoulder now getting a side view of Keiths face . His mullet was tickling his chin . He giggled a little bit . 

He was thankful for everything and anything that was given to him for every oppertunity that was brought upon him . Saving the world wasnt such an easy job . and he was glad he was apart of voltron family . Lance smiles and tears stream down his face and says "thank you ....keith" . 

Keith stops at his steps and started to worry as couldnt feel Lances heartbeat pouncing on his back anymore . He glances at Lance . And he saw the dried tear streaks , the blood and marks from battle ,he was saw that his face seemed content and a smile can be seen on his lips . 

Shiro , Pidge and Hunk were still fighting Ezor and Axcia , Prince Lotor was announced that Zarkon was now alive and he ordered both of them to evacuate immediatly and leave . Both of them leaving , Shiro ,Pidge and Hunk. Didnt ask or wonder where they were going , instead they started to run towards Keith and Lance . They start to slow down as they saw Keith slowly pulling lance off his back and into his lap .Keith shocked and terrified . Keith want to believe what he was seeing . Shiro , Pidge and Hunk go to Keiths side and see Lance looking peacful in his slumber . Slumber as they thought until theyve seen how lifeless his body was . No signs of him moving whatsoever . Blood all over his body and his mouth . Three of them in shock and tried to tell themselves that this wasnt real . Just a stupid dream . A prank by Lance himself . He was the goof ball of the group afterall . 

LA voice stopped them from their thoughts and the voice was contacting them from the their helmet ship . It was Coran and Alluras voice commanding them to get into the ship , before the place turns into ashes . 

The three of them of them looked at one another and back at Keith , Keith was still denying the reality of it all . The reality of loosing someone close to him yet again , first it was his mom and dad and now .... its Lance . Shiro saw distress look on Keiths face stepped in , he laid his hand on Keiths shoulder and said "Lets get him back on the ship and see if Allura or Coran can help him " Keith actually agreed and didnt hesitate 

"Yeah we should , hes just sleeping , hurry lets go and wake him up h-he needs to heal " 

Keith carried Lance bridal style and started running towards his Red Lion . Shiro , Pidge and Hunk looked at Keith as he ran towards th the red lion . Still in shock from whats happening , they keep telling themselves . 

"Lance is just goofying around like he usually does " 

was the only thing they can think of as to not accept what was happening in front of them . The three of them wanted to think he was still alive and well . It was the only way to keep their sanity alive . They looked and each other and ran towards their lions . 

 

Keith got into the lion and layed Lance down in his lap . Keith tries to get the red lion working ,but  
The red lion was not complying with Keith. This wasnt his lion anymore . The red lions new paladin was Lance . Keith gritted his teeth started banging on the control pannels and screams 

"Please ! Red lion , please , I NEED TO GET HIM TO WAKE UP PLEASE DONT DO THIS TO ME RIGHT NOW" Keith started begging for the lion to get it to start up . 

"Please I know youre not my lion anymore , but we still have a connection together . you were my first Lion . and I need to help my friend PLEASE" screaming on the top his lungs and the red lion lit up and started functioning. Keith held on to Lances lifeless body As The Red Lion started heading towards the ship . 

When they were inside the ship . Keith carried Lance and ran straight towards The control room where Coran and Allura was . Behind him was Shiro , Pidge and Hunk running . Keith entered the room where Allura and Coran was and screamed

"ALLURA CORAN PLEASE I NEED YOUR HELP" 

Allura and Coran to turn around to see Keith carrying Lance . Allura and Coran shocked to see Lances body badly wounded . They were worried about what happened to him. Keith puts Lance down and scrambles on his feet grab Allura and Corans hand to begged of them to bring back Lance .  
They were both shocked .

"What do you mean bring him back keith?" Allura questioned him , afraid of the answer but wanted to hear it anyways .

"He-hes still alive I know it , but please try to do something to get him moving again" 

Allura and Coran both frooze . L-lance is gone? Lance is gone? N-no thats impossible . 

The three of them walked in . They saw Keith on his knees begging Allur and Coran .

Shiro, Pidge and Hunk started heading towards Lance . 

Pidge looks at Lance and says  
"h-hey stop messing around now , wake up hey! "  
Pidge recieved no respond . 

"P-please , Lance " .. Pidges voice starts to tremble and shake  
"T-this isnt funny anymore "  
she couldnt stop the tears forming in her eyes .  
"Hes....really gone..?"Pidges glasses starts to steam as strong tears starts streaming down her eyes . Realization was hitting her hard , she didnt want to believe hes gone . The tears wouldnt stop , she huged Lances body and repeatedly shook him "P-please Lance dont do this to us , wake up " 

Pisge gets a flashback of his missing Brother Matt and his father .

"No no not you to , first my father and brother . N-now its you"? !!? Why is life heing unfair to me?!! " Pidge crying on Lances lifeless body cradling him hoping he would wake up soon. Hoping it was just a stupid prank . 

Hunk and Shiro looking at Lances body on the floor . Hunk started to walk towards Lance and Pidge slowly , Hunk sits on his knees and grabs Lances right arm , taking his hand and holding up to his cheek. 

" He B-budy" Hunk couldnt stop his voice from croaking . He closed his eyes and held Lances hand tighter .  
"Lance , r-remember when we trai-ning on the pilot simulator?" Hunk opened his eyes looking at Lance for an answer . Hunk closed his eyes again , he didnt want to see his face like this . Bruised up , and lifeless . He had a smile , but a smile that saddens him because it meant im at peace please continue on without me...

 

"R-remember when we met Shiro and Keith , you were bickering with Keith , saying you were the one to save Shiro" 

-Flashback-

"no no no no , im going to be the one to save shiro"

Lance says as he moves the table and grabs Shiros other arm . 

Keith looks at Lance questioningly and asks " who are you"

"Who Am I ? The names Lance" looks at Keith and keith still looked clueless .

"We were at the same class at the garrisons" keith asks "really?Are you an enginner " 

Lance answers "No im a pilot , we were like rivals you know lance and keith neck to neck" 

"Ohh wait I remember you , youre a cargo pilot " 

"Well , not anymore im fighter class now thanks to you washing out " 

"Well congratulations" 

Flashback ends . 

 

Hunks voice starts to crack and tears rolls down his face .  
"R-remember when we first came here at the castle . And met Allura and Coran , you catched allura started to flirt with Her"  
hunk sniffled and laughs a little  
-flashback-  
Lance catches Allura  
Allura looks up at Lance , and asks

"Who are you?" 

"Im lance , and youre right here in my arms" 

-flashback ends- 

 

" remember when we first couldnt form voltron" 

flashbacks of all of them trying to form voltron from the ground up , but wouldnt work and they tried every single tactic and it was no use . Everybody was drained and wanted nothing more then to lie down and rest . 

Hunk opens his eyes , he still wasnt getting a response , He couldnt contain himself any longer and started cry profusely . Pidge looked up to see Hunk . They both look at each other and cried hard . Truly they were heartbroken by the loose of there team mate and a good friend . Hunk looks back at Lances face again

"I-if you dont wake up you wont be able to eat my special meals anymore "

Pidge looks up at Hunk , now crying next to her and

offers her hand to Hunk and Hunk puts her hand on his other cheek . 

"If - you dont wake up , we wont be able to make anymore good and bad memories " 

"W-we wont be able to save the wor-rld together"

Hunk let out a loud cry , he couldnt surpress it any longer . His friends lifeless body next to him , he realized they wont be able to hear his jokes and pickup lines , not able to hear his voice anymore , not feel his presence , not form voltron without him .Everything would be so dull without him . 

Shiro looks at Keith , Coran and Allura and looks at Hunk and Pidge crying over Lances body . 

Shiro felt horrid due to the fact that he told Keith that maybe Coran and Allura can help , but that only lead the boy clinging on to the hope that was never there . He didnt know what to say or think at the time , yet he was the leader . He haded to know what to say to Keith . At the end of the day , he was never in a position to become a good leader , He was a bad leader . 

"no shiro its no the time to think about that right now" as he told himself in the head , he started walking towards Keith , Allura and Coran . 

He though "As a leader , you need to compose yourself and be the bigger man and shoulder everyones burden "

Allura on the verge of tears and Coran trying to stop Keith from doing the unimginable and wake up to reality . Allura speaks 

"Im so sorry Keith , theres nothing I c-can do . Hes already gone"  
keith was ready to retort . Suddenly , Shiro puts his hand on Keiths shoulder and Keith turns around , "Please Keith , go see him and say everything what you need to say " 

Keith turned around to face Shiro wide eyes about to explain that Allura can save him she has powers maybe she ca- Keiths trained of thought stopped when Shiro started speaking .

 

"its not easy for us , The pain of loosing someone close to us , the pain is unbearable ...... I know its hard for you to accept right now , but please dont try to push the impossible to be possible. 

 

Keith looks at Shiro and looks back at Coran and Allura . Coran and Allura looks dreadful from the battle and also sorrowful from the news of the loosing a team mate . Keith realized his mistake . He wasnt the only one mourning for Lance . People in this ship were his friends to . He wasnt alone on this . 

 

"I-im sorry Allura and Coran . " Keith looks down on his feet and started walking towards Hunk and Pidge .  
Pidge and Hunk looked up at the shadow above them . Keith looked down and saw their running nose and blood shot eyes . 

Keith sits next to both of them . And looks up at Lances face . Keith smiles and looks down again . And grabs onto Lances shirt . 

....you idiot" he whispered " you werent supposed to die , your mission was not to die and ... save people " Hunk and Pidge look at Keith and put their hands on his shoulders .

..y-you have n-no idea how much you mean to this group , ye-t you belittle yourself" Keith started to talk more louder , he looked up at Lances face again , Tears streaming down his face slowly . 

"Y-oure important to us , important to me " Keith whipping out the tears that stream his face 

"You saved me from making bad decisions that wouldve jeporadized our lives , made me mature in my ways , you were my impulse control .. comforted me .... youve made us laugh , saved peoples lives ... yet how can you belittle yourself and say you were never enough or good? "

keith was angry at Lance , but sadden that he had to carry that fake screen of being happy go lucky all the time , when he was crumbling inside . He was also angry at himself for not seeing that screen . For not stepping out of his boundary and grabbing Lance into his arms and telling him hes important to him and he can tell him everything to get it off his chest and mind . . 

Shiro , Coran and Allura walked over to the rest of the team mates and they all huddle together next to Lance . 

"T-thank you for everything Lance , Im so sorry Iv hit you many times , ignored your pick up lines , but as time came , we bonded and became good friends . I-im really glad I had the honor of piloting the blue lion ." Allura broke into tears as she remembers all memories they all had together. 

"Y-you were to me , like a son , young fella . You are handsome and always capable of making people laugh and brighten up their mood. "  
Coran put his right arm on his heart and a tesr on his left eye streams down his face . 

"Thank you for being a brave warrior and savior of the universe young fella" he bowed down his head and paid respects to a fallen comrade .

"L-lance , Im really glad you and I met . Im glad I met everybody in here . Being praised by you , forming voltron with you , saving people with you . It - it was all ....... 

Shiro broke down , he couldnt take it anymore , yes he was a leader alright , but there are times that emotions can take a hold of you to the point of not being able to hold in any longer . Yes hes a leader . A leader who leades the way to victory . A leader who leades with no msitake and shows no emotions . Leaders are supposed to show everything , the good and the bad . Its never never bad to cry . Its Never bad to show emotion for a fallen comrade . Fallen friend . 

"Thank you for all the times youve made us laugh , saved us and most of all , thank you for being a good friend" Shiro along with everybody bawled . Keith looked around . These people .  
Lance

"Do you see this?" The faces of the people that love you " ........

Keith looks at Lance . Still smiling on his deathbed . 

"L-lance we all love you , thank you for everything . " Hunk hiccuped and hugged Coran for support . Coran massaged his back and whiped away his snot with tissue . 

Keith grabs Lances hand holds it tight . Not ever letting go . Not yet . 

" L-lance , t-thank you for being a rival , a friend ....... thank you for giving me a chance to ......love somebody like you"

Keith smiles as he takes his other hand and caresses his cheek softly .

"See you soon"


End file.
